


Awakening

by ArcticExplorer



Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Requiem, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticExplorer/pseuds/ArcticExplorer
Summary: William wakes up post embrace and is very distressed about it





	Awakening

The dark of sleep is heavy, artificial light that fills William’s vision as he opens his eyes blinding him despite the source only belonging to a small lamp. The first thing to focus through the haze is the wallpaper, it’s scarlet pattern cascading down from the ceiling. Everything against it stuck out, the minimal amount of furniture, the paintings that adorned the walls; the few people that were standing around the room.

He pulls himself up as things become clearer, questions buzzing in his mind as he looks around in confusion; though he freezes in place.

Something was wrong.

His stubble from the morning was gone, his legs had been shaved too. Further inspection shows that most of his body hair was gone. He didn’t remember shaving.

His nails, which had been rough and dirty, were smooth and flawless; manicured into perfection. He didn’t remember doing this.

His body was clean, free of the dirt and grime that was an unavoidable aspect of his work. He didn’t remember taking a shower.

He couldn’t remember anything after blacking out. He racks his brain for any memory of what happened, grasping for anything that could provide some insight. In his thoughts he finally notices the biggest change, the change that makes his confusion and fear triple in size. 

His heart, it wasn’t beating.

A hand grips the fabric of his shirt tightly, it was silk; not what he had been wearing last. Nothing was moving, everything was cold, he shouldn’t be alive. 

“What’s happens to me?”

He looks around at the others in the room, all their eyes looking down on him as panic spreads through his mind. He didn’t know who they were. Why were they so calm?! Who were they?! 

“What has happened to me?! What going o-“

A thumb brushes past his lips before he can panic further, silencing him as a familiar face finally comes into view; the relief helping to keep him from succumbing to the throes of fear.

“Oh William Darling…” for the first time ever, William sees the sight of fangs in Alexander’s warm smile.

“I have a lot to explain”


End file.
